Friend from the past Friend from the dark
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Sam has been angry lately and no one can knows why. Then a friend of his from the past appears but could there be more between the two? And can Sam, and the other guys, save her when she, and the other girls, are captured? And can Sam save both of their lives? Or will one have to sacrifice their life for the other to live?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A friend from space

A/N: Pairings: Peter/ MJ, Iron Tiger, Luke/ good! Thundra, Sam/OC. I apologize for any OOCness. Also Harry will know that Peter is Spider-Man and is currently working for SHEILD to help Doctor Conner to make his father normal again. Also may have Harry/ OC. Please review and please don't hate me for the pairings. Also I will not have Peter cut the scene and speak to the audience.

Spider-Man and his friends were battling Goblin and just like everyday this week Nova aka Sam Alexander has been in a very angry mood. "That's it!" Nova says, not trying to hide his anger. He flies in the air and spins in a circle where he blinded Goblin- who couldn't see and fell to the ground.

"Nova dude what's going on?" Peter asks his friend.

Without saying a word Nova flies back to the SHEILD heli-carrier and pounded his fist into the wall- which had a dent in it now.

"Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power-Man and Nova report to my office NOW!" Nick Fury said over the intercom.

...

In his office Nicholas Joseph Fury- also known as the head of SHEILD- was pacing back in fourth in front of The Ultimates. "Alexander what has been going on with you? You've been nothing but attacking the villains out of nothing but anger this whole week! What's going on with you?"

"Nothing that's your concern." Sam replies which shocked his team. No one spoke to Fury that way unless you were Coulson and even then Coulson watched how he said it. "I'm out of here." He says leaving the room leaving behind a shocked team and Fury.

...

"Hey Sam! How did the mission go?" Mary Jane Watson, also known as Agent MJ as SHEILD hired her to help with what was released to the press.

Sam just stormed past her and flew out of the ship. He needed to clear his head and release his anger.

"Well that was rude." MJ says to herself as the Ultimates come in.

"It's not your fault MJ, Sam's been angry all week." Peter says to his girlfriend.

"I wonder why."

"Don't even bother. We've been trying all week and he still won't say what's bugging him." Luke says.

"Yeah. Whenever we ask we just storms off." Ava tells her.

"And one of us has to go after him." Danny informs.

"I'll go. If he gets his glowy thing on I can just web away." Peter says.

Peter kisses Mary Jane's cheek then puts his mask on and goes after Sam.

...

Standing on top of a roof Sam clutched the brick boarder of the roof under his hands. He was clutching it so hard it cracked.

"Okay, Sam, what's going on with you? All week you've been mister I'm filled with anger and no matter what I can't release it guy."

Sam gave a depressing sigh and told Peter what was bothering him. "Pete when I lived in space there was this girl I met-"

"So your moody because of girl?"

"Will you let me finish?" Peter nodded signaling that he wouldn't interrupt anymore until he was done. "Anyway her name's Eve. Eve Montraz. She lived on Neptune."

There was silence for a few minutes until Peter spoke. "And did anything happen...between you two?"

"Her kind is always given a person to protect. Before the Nova Corps was destroyed she was assigned." Sam drew in a shaky breath. "She never did tell me who she was assigned to but she did tell me it would take her a few years for her to train and get to her protecty but I was out of there right when she started training."

A few minutes of silence Sam turned to Peter and had his head down. "When she was telling me about how she had gotten assigned and she didn't tell me. I saw her glance over at Korvac."

"Korvac?! As in the guy who wanted your bucket so he could destroy things and become a conqueror?!"

"Yeah. The bad part is I- oh never mind. You wouldn't get as you have MJ, Danny and Ava have each other and Luke has Thundra. You couldn't possibly know how I feel."

Unknown to Sam a teenage girl no more than sixteen was behind him. She had green skin that was darker than Gamora's but it was still light. She had a white tank top on that only covered the top half of her abdomen and up, tight black pants and knee length black boots that didn't have heels. She had light purple- pink hair and dark brown eyes.

After a few minutes Peter looked and saw the girl floating a little above and behind his friend. "Uh N- N- Nova-"

"Yeah?"

"Behind you!"

Turning his head- slightly- Nova saw the green skin tone and his heart literally went into his throat. "Eve? Eve is that really you?"

"Yes it is." She says as she takes Nova's hands in hers and she floats down to where she is standing in front of him and holding his hands.

"But how? Why?"

"Well it turns out that my protecty was here."

"Who is it?"

"You. Sam Alexander also know as Nova I am Eve Montraz your protector." She says.

Peter wasn't paying much attention as he was flashing back to how Sam was earlier this week

*Flashback*

The Ultimates were sitting at their lunch table and all of them were laughing and joking around that is all except Sam as he was glaring at his untouched tray of food.

Peter, who noticed Sam's change in behavior, decided to ask what was going on.

"Hey Sam what's going on? You seem...differently lately."

"Nothing. Just- I've got to go. I need to be alone!" He says as he collects his books and backpack and leaves the lunch room and confusing his friends/ teammates.

*End flashback*

With how Sam acted that day and the way he was acting in front of Eve he knew that news about her was what had set him off.

"Uh guys?" He says as Sam and Eve were staring into each others eyes forgetting that someone else was there.

The two long time friends looking in their eyes were interrupted when Fury called the burnnett teen boy. "Spider-Man did you locate Nova?"

"Yes. And he has company."

"Company?"

Peter turned his watch to show Fury that Nova was in 'love space' as Danny called it and who he was with.

"I don't care if he has company bring him back here because he still needs to explain his actions from earlier this week!" The teen in red and blue followed orders.

"Uh guys I hate to break up the moment but Sam and I really need to get back to SHEILD."

"Oh right." Sam says he comes back to reality. "Hey Eve you wanna come?"

"But aren't your other teammates males as well?"

"Nope. There's White Tiger and MJ they're girls so you won't feel out of place."

"Alright."

"Great!" Sam had a big smile plastered on his face and he couldn't make it smaller or take it off no matter how hard he tried.

"Race you two back!" Peter says as he webs back to the jumper jet.

"Oh you are on!" Sam exclaims.

"Don't forget about me!" Eve says as she flies after the two males.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Explaination

"So...this is the SHEILD Tri-carrier? It's pretty big and the size of six bedrooms combined." Eve commented.

"Six bedrooms?" Ava asks.

"Right you're not familiar with the customs of Neptune. You see Neptune is bigger than Earth so everything we have is bigger. A bedroom on Neptune is as big as a three bedroom house here on Earth."

"Um...can you change your skin tone? Because it's kinda creeping me out." Thundra says.

"Of course." Eve now had fair/ tan skin, the same dark brown eyes, and red-brown hair.

"So we finally got another girl on the team? This is awesome!" Ava exclaims.

"For a while. I am Sam's protector until I am told otherwise."

"Excuse me but protector? Sam doesn't need a protector." Peter says.

"Well he is the Nova I was assigned. Besides I have to protect Sam for a good year or two until the counsel gives me other orders."

*Counsel? What is going on here?* Peter thinks.

"You see guys, for a girl to go into battle on Neptune they must protect someone for a year or so. So once the counsel decides that she has done a good job she'll leave. Because once you prove you can protect someone then it shows that you can protect yourself."

"Is she also assigned a place to protect once she is done or must she return to her home?" Danny asks- which caused Ava to bite her teeth out of sheer jealousy.

"Most return home unless the counsel gives them a place to watch over. For instance my aunt- M'hom- she was sent to Venus to protect it."

"Nova, Spider-Man, Power-Man and Iron Fist- In my office NOW!" Nick Fury says over the intercom.

"Is that good or bad?" Eve asks as the boys head for Fury's office.

"No one ever knows until you get in there or when the person or people in there come out." M.J tells her.

...

"Explain to me why you've been angry all week Nova. And who's the girl you brought back with you?"

"Her name is Eve. She comes from Neptune and a long line of Nova Corps protectors. She was assigned to me."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain you attitude!"

"My attitude was because- I'm not the only member left of the Nova Corps. There's Korvac and a few others. I didn't know who she was assigned to because she was assigned a few years back when she started training. She never did tell me. So when I got the news that she was going to her protecty I assumed she was going to Korvac as they- the counsel of Neptune- said I may not get a protector."

"So you've been angry all week over a girl?"

"Not just any girl; I lo- nevermind you guys don't need to know."

"Oh really?" Fury sneers. "You hear news about a friend of yours from the past and the news makes you angry all week! And we can know how you feel about her?"

"Yep." They all, except Sam, all face palmed. Why was Sam being so stubborn?

...

"So, what's Neptune like?" Ava asks as she sat across from Eve in the dining hall of the SHEILD carrier.

"A bit like Earth. Y'know we have people, homes- it's mostly muddy though and it gets worse once it rains, and we all speak in multiple languages."

"Why multiple?" M.J asks.

"Well Earthlings have more than one language right? Netptunians speak every language out there incase our protecties are on any planet and so that we can speak with the other life forms on the planet."

"So how did you guys meet?" Thundra asks as she takes a seat next to Ava and across from M.J.

"He was traveling with the Guardians when the Nova Corps had an alert. Sam and I met at the Nova Corpses base. It was huge. We had first met when he and I were running around the base because there was an important meeting happening."

"What was the meeting about?" Ava wonders.

"The Nova Corpse wanted more security but at the same time the base was attacked. Everyone on the main floor- except Sam, the Guardians and I- were running in fear. I have no clue who attacked that day or why. All I know is that they wanted something important."

"What was the important thing they wanted?" Thundra asks.

"Don't know." Eve shrugs. "No one would say- not even the Guardians as they saw who it was that attacked 'cause Sam and I got separated from them. And while we were separated from them Sam and I got to know each other. So after that day Sam and I just grew closer until-"

"Until what?" Ava asks.

"Until I got assigned. That day was hard because I had gotten assigned to Korvac. Korvac was a cruel man who wanted nothing but power; he was also a member of the Nova Corpse but he used his helmet for all of the wrong purposes. He attacked planets and killed people- especially Nova Corpse members."

"So what happened? How'd you get assigned to Sam?" M.J looks at the new girl.

"Korvac came to Earth for Sam. But Sam, Spider-Man and the Guardians had defeated him. So once my training was done I was not looking forward to protecting Korvac. But once the counsel told me I was coming to Earth to protect Sam I had no objections."

"Why no objections?"

"Well...Sam is kinder than Korvac. Not to mention brave and funny and good looking." She says dreamily. "Oh please tell me I didn't say the last part out loud?" She says blushing from embarrassment.

The other girls just chuckle at her "embarrassment."

"Hey, It's alright. We won't tell anyone." M.J assures.

"Tell anyone what?" They hear. They turn to see the boys along with Fury standing there.

"Uh- how long were guys standing there?" Thunder asks curious.

"Just got here as M.J said that you guys wouldn't tell anyone. Now what's this something?" Luke says.

"Um...how Ava wants to have a girls night tomorrow. So no missions for us unless necessary."

"And why a 'girls night' all of a sudden Ava?" Fury raises an eyebrow.

"To show Eve New York and to get her use to Earth." The burnnett says quickly.

"Alright. You four can have a girls night and I won't call you in unless I have to." Fury gives in.

Sam felt a surge of anger boiling within him. Eve was here to protect him! So why did Ava think that having a girls night was okay? He could ease her into New York and tell her all about Earth!

"-living arrangements." Fury's voice snaps Sam out of his thoughts and back to reality. Of course he had no clue what was going on.

"What about living arrangements?" Eve asks as she too seems to come back from her deep thoughts.

"Your living arrangements while you're here on Earth. We could allow you to stay on the helicarrier but as seeing that you are here to protect Nova-"

"She could stay with me." Sam offers.

"Excuse me? What did you just say Nova?"

"She can stay with me. If she's here to protect me then why doesn't she live with me? You can also enroll her at Mid Town High so we're around each other twenty four/ seven. Besides if anything does go wrong M.J, Peter are next door. And if we need more help Luke, Thundra, Ava, and Danny are a block away." The Latino teen pointed out.

"Alright. She can stay with you. But I don't want any funny business." Fury told them. In their minds Sam and Eve were practically screaming out of sheer joy. Not only will they be protector and protecty, but school and roommates! Could this get anymore awesome?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Girls Night

The following day at school the gang was in the cafeteria for lunch when the saw Sam with a big smile on his face and this love-sick look in his eyes. Eve had a small shy smile and the same love-sick look in his eyes.

"I've never seen Sam like this. He's like a puppy that just found his perfect owner." Luke says.

"Yeah. And his owner is Eve. It's a good thing she returns his feelings." Thundra remarks.

At a lunch table near the back Eve and Sam were sitting across from each other and talking. "So Eve...how do like it here in New York so far?"

"It's different. But I can adjust." She says. "By the way who was that tall blonde boy who told me to ditch you and hang with him this morning?"

"His name's Flash. Flash Thompson."

Yes Flash Thompson had hit on Eve this morning when he had seen her in the halls with Sam. It had taken all of Sam's will power not to throw the arrogant across the hall or beat his lights out.

"You know I wouldn't." Eve says.

"You wouldn't what?" Sam asks as comes out of his trance.

"I wouldn't leave you to be with him even if I wasn't your protector." She reassured as she gives him a small smile which he returns.

"Hey guys." Peter says as he sits down next Sam and the others follow. The girls, except for Ava, sit with Eve on her side. The guys, except for Luke, sat with Sam. Luke sat next to his girlfriend as Ava did with her boyfriend.

Which angered the young teen but he didn't want to yell at his friends in front of Eve, especially since they did nothing wrong in the first place.

"So what are guys gonna do for your girls night?" The web slinger asks.

"Walk around and visit a few stores so we can make Eve feel welcome." Ava says since 'she' had suggested a girls night thanks to M.J.

"Sounds fun." Luke says.

"I can't wait." Eve said with little excitement. She didn't want to seem disappointed as she wasn't but she also wanted to spend time with Sam.

The gang had finished lunch as the bell rang signaling for them to head to their last class of the day.

...

Later that night near Little Italy

"So Eve how do you like it here?" Thundra asks the Neptunian.

"It's amazing. But I would like to hear about some of your guys' adventures before I came." She replies.

"Then we better sit down and order food for this is going to take a while." Ava says.

...

Sitting at an outdoor table at a mini restaurant in Little Italy as the girls were laughing, talking and having a good time.

"So when you were facing Kraven the Hunter he used a drum on you and you scratched Sam in the back and he tied a pizza box around him so no one would see his underwear? But when the guys caught up with you his pizza box was missing and people saw it?" Eve asks with laughter.

"Yep. It was so great."

"Oh remember when you were under Goblins control?" Thundra asks laughing.

"Goblin? Who is that?"

"Oh the Green Goblin. His name was Norman Osborn before but there was an accident and now he's the Green Goblin. He tries to kill Peter most of the time but this incident was quite humorous." M.J says.

"Anyway," Ava says with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Goblin had turned everyone on the team into his goblin minions. Except for Pete who wasn't around when it happened and Thundra and M.J as they weren't on the team at the time."

"So Sam was-"

"A minion? Yep! But Dr. Connors had made an anti-goblin serum that would cure Osborn but Peter had used it on us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Oh and then there was Dracula." M.J remembers. As M.J was getting ready to explain a store three buildings down exploded.

The girls all looked at each other they all knew that they had to go. Couldn't villains take a rest? Seriously even they need a day off too right?

...

Arriving at the scene Ava was in her White Tiger form, Thundra was in a red leotard with a black skirt over it, red wedge sandals and a red and black mini mask over her left eye.

M.J and Eve what they had previously as M.J hardly went on missions as it wasn't her specialty and this was Eve's first one.

The Green Goblin came out from the smoke from the store. "Well well who do we have here? White Tiger, Thundra and two unknown girls. Oh this is going to be fun." He says.

...

On the SHIELD carrier the guys and Fury were watching the big monitor when they saw the girls and Goblin appear on it and by the looks of it the girls were losing the fight.

"Where Eve?" Sam screams as he doesn't see her on the huge screen.

"I'm sure she's fine. She has Mary Jane, Ava and Thundra-"

"They're fighting Goblin!" Peter screams as he sees one of the teams main arch-nemesis on the screen.

"We have to go help." Danny says with a bit of a tone in his voice.

Fury knew that the teen boys wouldn't give up so he gave in and told them to go and help the girls.

...

When they arrived at the scene the guys only saw only Ava laying on the street outside of the now ruined Little Italy store.

"Ava!" Danny screams as he runs to his girlfriends side. "Ava, are you okay?"

"Uhhh Danny? Is that you?" She groggily groans out.

"It is. Where are the others?"

"They...I don't know. We were fighting Goblin and the next thing I know everything is black."

Before anyone could say another thing Goblin flew from the smoke once again only with Thundra and Mary Jane hanging on to his glider for their dear lives.

Sam, who had seen the two girls hanging off, was desperately looking for Eve who was nowhere to be seen; which caused him to get very worried about her.

'Where is she?' He wonders in a panic.

"Ahhhhh!" Thundra and Mary Jane scream as they fall from the glider to the ground. Peter made a huge web that cautioned their fall.

Goblin was flying away when Peter webbed the back of his glider and the Goblin fell from the air to the destroyed store.

"Fury come in. Goblin is done. He's in the ruined store." Peter radioed his boss.

"Alright. SHIELD agents will come to arrest him quick. Stay there so he doesn't escape." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Eve!" Sam shouts as he goes to the ruble to look for her. Lifting up a giant piece of ruble Sam notices green skin and purple-pink curly hair. "Eve," he says gently picking her up.

"Is she...is she okay?" Thundra asks.

"It's too early to tell. She just needs rest. I'm out of here." Sam says holding an unconscious Eve bridal style and flying away with her.

The bad part is that the SHIELD helicarrier appeared.

...

"Goblin is now under control but what's going on with Nova?" Fury wonders.

"My guess is that he and Eve like each other and is upset that she got hurt." Luke says.

...

Looking inside the huge window in to the medical bay where SHIELD doctors were working on Eve, Sam had a very worried expression on his face.

Harry came out and looked at Sam. Before he could say anything Sam spoke up. "How? How did they get hurt? There was four of them and Goblin managed to injure two of them. How did he do it? All are skilled in martial arts even though M.J doesn't go on missions. How did he do it?"

Sam thought he was speaking to himself until he heard Harry's voice. "She's going to be alright. She'll pull through but she may need to be on bed rest for the next couple of days."

"Then I'll stay home with her." Sam says turning to face the young Osborn heir.

"You can't do that. SHIELD can watch over her-"

"No. She's my protector and if anyone is going to watch over then it'll be me."

Harry takes in a deep breath. "Alright. I'll make sure you two get the school work that you miss."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: How Thundra became good

Two weeks after the fiasco with Goblin during Girls night Sam and Eve were in their house that night (at least that's what each has been secretly calling it until Eve has to leave in a couple of years.) in their pajamas when Eve asked Sam something.

"How did Thundra become good?"

"What?"

"How did Thundra become good?" She repeats.

"Let's sit down on the couch; this is going to be a long story."

...

Sitting on the couch Sam began to tell how Thundra and Luke came to be.

*Flashback*

Peter, Sam, Luke and Ava were fighting the Frightful Four. Pete was against The Trapster, Sam against The Wizard, Ava against Klaw and Luke against Thundra.

"Say, what's a cutie like you doing with Spider-Man and his horrid friends? Why don't you join the dark side?" Thundra purred.

"Thanks. But no thanks see I don't turn my back on my friends- even for a girl like you." He states coolly.

"Oh come on tough guy," she pushes, "not even they could be as nice to you as I can be."

"Look, I appreciate your offer...but I'll have to decline as I previously stated: I don't turn my back on my friends."

"But why? Surly they don't appreciate your talent for the things you do."

"See that's where you're wrong. My friends might be annoying and get on each others nerves but the one thing that we have that keeps us together is trust. Without trust then we might fall but we all trust each one with our lives."

What Luke said to Thundra aback. Could it be true that you need trust? Sure she does trust her friends; but does she even trust them with her life? And do they trust her with theirs?

"Trapster, Wizard, Klaw let's go. There's nothing left for us." Thundra tells her comrades as they leave the fight.

A few months later it was raining and dark outside as Luke and Thundra were fighting each other on top of roof.

*Why are the only two that keep fighting each other? And why am I starting to think of her in a romantic way instead of an enemy?* Luke thinks to himself.

*Why am I thinking of him romantically? This shouldn't be happening; he's a hero and I'm a villan. It could never last.* Thundra thinks.

A few minutes later the fight had ended and Thundra was gone leaving Luke alone on the roof top. That is until Spidey and Nova came along.

"Hey, Power-Man, who'd the fight go?" Peter asks him.

"It was..." Luke turns to see his friends. "Different. I feel like something is changing between Thundra and I."

"Oooohhhh looks like someone got bit by the love bug." Sam teased as he started to make kissing noises.

Peter looked at Sam for a few seconds wondering what was wrong with his friend then turned back to the strong African-American. "Look Luke," Spidey puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to say you're in love with Thundra but your twos fighting is different. It's almost like there's a romantic feeling behind it." Peter informs his friend.

*Yeah. But the question is: Will it disappear over time?* Luke thinks.

...

Meanwhile Thundra was in her room in The Frightful Four's hangout...thinking.

She had met Luke months ago and she knew that,lately, that their fighting was becoming different like...there...was this spark. She also notices how, that when, Spider-Man and his other team members exchanged their fighting partners- except her and Luke.

They never fought any of the of members of the opposing team they always fought with each other.

And now that doesn't seem to be working out as her feelings for him (and possibly his for her) were growing. And to make matters worse she's starting to think that being a villain wasn't even worth it anymore and was thinking about becoming a hero.

...

Two months after that encounter Thundra stayed away when Klaw would tell the Frightful Four what they were going to do. She was able to get off saying she was going to do another villainess thing but she knows she couldn't get away with things forever.

So you can imagine the shock when the Ultimates were called in to the mission room and saw Thundra there.

"She's changing sides. She's turning in her former teammates for a place here at SHIELD." Fury informs.

The team looked skeptical until Thundra reassured that Fury will have cameras on her and little speakers on her at all times so if she even worked with her old team Fury would be the first to know and she'd go to jail.

Four months after Thundra changed sides she and Luke finally gave into their feelings for one another and began to date.

*End Flashback*

...

"So that's how they came to be?" Eve asks.

"Pretty much." Sam shrugs.

"And how did the others come to be?"

"Well their stories aren't as long. Y'see Peter and Mary Jane have known each other since they were children so their feelings for each other grew in time. Danny and Ava became a couple since they were under some magic dudes control. Apparently Danny felt ashamed that his power was used for evil and Ava, who knew what he had been through, comforted him and they became a couple a few months later."

Eve nodded and she and Sam went to bed.

Unfortunately things were not going to end.

...

During the middle of the night Eve awoke because she heard a strange noise. Looking out her window she only saw trees rustling in the wind. She shook her head thinking it was nothing and went to get a glass of water.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Attack

As Eve finished her glass of water she was heading back to her room when she heard a loud "Boom" from outside. Apparently that had woken Sam up and he went downstairs to see if Eve was okay.

"Sam, what's going on? Is an earthquake happening?" Eve asks as she clutches the sink.

"No way; earthquakes don't happen here." He says. "Maybe we should go out side and see?"

...

Running outside (and standing on the porch) the two teens saw they were being attacked by Chitauri. "Sam what do we do?" Eve asks.

"Easy. Call in back up." Sam turned on his communicator and radioed Peter. Which was ironic as he was next and didn't seem to hear a thing; or he does and he's just choosing to ignore it.

"Hello?" Peter groans out as he wakes up. So he probably wasn't ignoring the noise.

"Peter? You need to get up." Sam says.

"Sam? It's like 12:34 why do I need to get up?"

"Oh gee I don't know. How about the fact that the Chitauri are attacking!" That got Peter's attention. He told Sam he'd be out to help in five minutes and in the meantime Sam should radio the others.

Five minutes later Peter existed his bedroom window and joined the fight and ten minutes after Peter joined so did the others.

"What do they want?" Ava asks as she back flips to dodge a laser from a Chitauri soldier.

Eve was watching the fight from the porch as she did not have a costume or a helmet like Sam's. So instead of fighting in her pajamas she thought it'd be best for her to stand on the porch.

Ava and M.J were knocked unconscious and Sam flew to protect them. The bad part was with the others fighting no one could stop one of the Chitauri soldiers coming and picking up Eve.

"Eve!" Sam screamed as he saw the green-skinned girl being taken away. Peter saw this and webbed the Chitauri soldier that had Eve. Good thing she was struggling the whole time.

Peter had created a web for her to land in so she wouldn't get hurt (he was positive Sam would've killed him if he didn't.).

...

After the fight and the Chitauri left Peter and M.J went back to his house to sleep and the others did the same, only going back to their respective homes Sam and Eve outside.

"Do you care for them?" Eve finally asks him.

"What?" Sam was thrown off. Who did she mean?

"Ava and Mary Jane. Do you care for them?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you...prefer them to me?"

"What? No...I-"

"Just forget it Sam. It's been a long night and we need sleep." Eve walks back in to the house leaving a very confused Sam outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Guardians of the Galaxy

The following day after the Chitauri attack and Eve was upset that Sam may have had crushes on Mary Jane and/ or Ava. But who was she to stop that? She may have a crush- okay she's in love- on Sam but she can't make him feel the same.

And Sam wasn't any better. He was in love with Eve but since she assumes that he might have a thing for Ava and M.J and he can't tell her otherwise because a.) he doesn't know if Eve likes him back and b.) she's been avoiding him all day.

Well not avoiding as they did have all of their classes together but she wouldn't talk. So to Sam (who thought it was safe to assume) assumed that Eve thought that she'd just rather protect him and not talk to him.

So at lunch Sam sat with his friends talking about the attack last night.

"What do you think they wanted?" Peter asks. "Sam? Sam? Sam!" Peter snaps his fingers in front of the Hispanic teens face.

"What?" Sam says looking up from picking at his sandwich. "What'd you say Pete?"

"We were talking about what the Chitauri attack last night." Luke informs. "What do you think they wanted?"

"Don't know." Sam says without interest. All he really wanted to do was go find Eve and clear things up. "Think I'm gonna go find Eve." Getting up Sam threw away his lunch and went to find his protector/ crush.

...

In the music room Eve was playing the piano and singing an earth song called Losing You by someone named Piper Curda (whoever she was.).

"...And this is breaking my heart. (Me and you.) I wish you would stay, but she's taking my place and I'm losing you," she sings. "Ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, and I'm losing you. As I hang up the phone, I know the truth. You're not really home and she's out with you." She stops.

From behind Eve heard someone clapping. "You have a beautiful voice." Looking up Eve saw Sam standing in the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks as she looks down hoping to hide her blush.

"Since the middle of the song. Though I am curious on why you chose to play it. You know a ton of songs, literally, why would you choose that one?" Sam asks. He had to clench his teeth while she was singing while he practicing talking to her in his head.

Did she have a boyfriend that she hadn't told him about? That he had led her on while he was cheating on her? If that was true Sam was going to find that guy and beat some sense into that guys head.

"No. No boyfriend. Just Googled a song about someone losing their significant other and this came up. Listened to it on YouTube first then started to play it."

"Was it about anyone?"

"No." She lies. How can she tell him that she sang it because she likes him and that he likes two different girls? Especially ones in relationships already?

"Oh...okay."

"So..." She says trying to break the awkward silence.

"Look, Eve, can we talk?" Eve nods and sits on the risers in the room and motions for Sam to sit next to her.

Which he did- real close too (not that either minded it.).

"Look, Eve, about last night. It's not what you think?"

"What's not what I think?" She bites back her anger.

"I'm not into M.J or Ava. Trust me if I was into them then Pete and Danny would have my head- literally."

"Then why were you protecting them like your life depended on it?"

"It did. If I had let them get hurt I would feel extremely guilty and Pete would most likely find a way to kill me and, well I'm not sure what Danny would do but it would probably be bad. Not as bad as Peter though."

The alien girl took a deep breath in then exhaled. "Are you sure you don't like them?"

"Positive."

"Okay." She gives in showing that she believes him. "So what kind of adventures have you been on?"

"Well there was this one time me and the gang, before Thundra and M.J joined, minus Peter, got turned into Goblins by Goblin."

"Really? Didn't you guys put up a fight?"

"Yeah.[...] But he said things that kinda got to us."

"What things?"

"I'll tell you later. We gotta get to class." Sam says as he picks up his backpack and offers Eve his hand. (Which she gladly takes.)

...

The gang packed their folders and binders into their backpacks at the end of their final class.

"Hey guys, we up for training after school?" Harry asks as he approaches the others.

They all shrugg. Who knows what Fury will have them do. Harry and Peter have been working with Dr. Connors to find a way to cure Norman. Luke, Ava and Danny train with Thundra so they can see how they improve and how good she is. M.J is always putting in fake documents for the media. And Sam has started to be trained solo since everyone else is busy.

"We'll see. I mean it's like Fury can't ever make up his mind." M.J says.

"Can we please not have a fight? I would like to get to the helicarrier before a battle happens.? Luke says.

...

Sam, Eve, Peter (who was using his motorcycle,), and Harry (who was using a glider like his fathers.) had decided to race to the helicarrier.

Peter and Harry were in tie for the lead with Eve and Sam close behind.

"And Spidey wins and the crowd goes wild!" Peter says as he steps on to the helicarrier.

"Only 'cause you cheated with that motorcycle of yours." Harry jokes.

"If you guys wanted a fair race then why didn't Peter use his normal webbing and not his motorcycle and why didn't you just run or use your limo to take you to one of SHIELDS disguises places, like the pier, instead of taking your glider?" Eve asks.

"Eve's right. She and I would've had the advantage over you two!" Sam agrees.

"Nova, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Power-Man report to my office. NOW!" Fury says over the intercom.

"Does he always scream Now over the intercom?" Eve wonders.

"Pretty much." Harry shrugs.

...

"Ultimates I've got a mission for you." Fury says to his team made of teenagers.

"What is it?" Danny asks.

"There's a ship falling into Erath's atmosphere. I'm guessing that it's the Guardians of the Galaxy. Nova I want you and the other to find out what they're doing and why. And if I find out that it has anything to do with the Chitauri attack!-" Fury lets the threat hang in the air.

"You won't." Nova says without emotion and leaves. How could Fury assume that? That the Chitauri came here because of Eve?

...

"Pete the ship won't respond!" Rocket says inside of the spaceship.

"You think I don't know that? And it would help if someone could help!" He grits out.

"Hey! It isn't my fault that Groot is knocked out and that Drax is taking care of him! And it most certainly isn't my fault that a half drunk half sober leader got me pregnant!" Gamora yells.

It's true Gamora is pregnant with Peter Quills baby. And because of her kind she cam hardly go on missions (depending on what they have to do .) and she'll stay pregnant for two or three years before she can give birth. Groot, Drax and Rocket don't hate Pete for it- yet.

"Whoa!" They scream as they larch towards the right and they grab chairs to keep steady.

"Gamora, you okay?" Peter asks. He knew Gamora could handle herself, but their child couldn't so Pete wasn't to keen on letting her go on many missions- especially ones that could cause them to lose their child.

"I'm alright. The child and I will survive." She says putting her left hand over her stomach and her right on the head of a chair to keep her steady.

"Great; can you two cut the romance? Oh and Quill don't think about getting her knocked up again!" Rocket says.

...

Outside the ship Nova used his powers to put a shield around the ship (the shield around it was similar to Nova's energy around him when he flew.) and he layed it down on the ground.

Flying down, and gathering around, Sam and the others gathered waiting for the alien heroes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asks as he see Gamora, Star-Lord and his mentor exit the ship.

"Well, it's certainly not because I'm craving any Earth food." Gamora says.

"We're because the Chitauri have a new leader. And what he wants is here." Star-Lord says.

"What does he want?" Sam asks.

"He wants your friend Eve." Rocket says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Accused

"Hold on," Sam says using the time out symbol, "who is this guys, and why does he want Eve?"

"Hard to say kid. He wouldn't tell us; so we figured we'd follow him here to find out why." Rocket tells his protégé.

"So...you followed the Chitauri here in the hopes that you'll find out why this new Chitauri leader wants Eve?" Peter (Spider-Man) asks.

"That's right." Star-Lord replies.

*But why Eve? As far as I'm concerned she has nothing that the Chitauri would want.* Sam thinks to himself.

"What was that kid?" Gamora asks.

Crap. He most have thought out loud.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go talk to Eve." Sam flies off back to the SHIELD helicarrier.

...

Eve was waiting by one of the windows on the helicarrier waiting for Sam to return. Who could have possibly been on the ship? The Guardians, maybe. But only Sam and the others will tell Fury on who it was and why.

"Hey," turning from staring out the window Eve sees Sam behind her. "Eve, there's something we need to talk about."

Again? What's it about this time?

"Okay. What is it?"

"The Chitauri attacked us because they want you. Eve I really hate ask this," he really does hate it. "But did you take something from the Chitauri? Something that they would possibly come after you for?"

"No! Sam how could you even think that? I would never steal!"

"The Chitauri attacked us because they want you Eve! What am I supposed to think when they attack and I find out that they're after you?! Tell me how that looks?!" He screams.

"I don't have to take this shit! Now I wish Korvac was alive so I would've been assigned to him! Or, better yet, I wish I was assigned to Titus!" She screams back.

What she had just said took Sam by surprise. "You...you...you can't mean that." He says, his voice had lost its anger and was now filled with pain and hurt.

"Yes I do! I don't know why the Chitauri are after me but I'm not going to stand here and hear you accuse me of something I never did!" She starts to walk away and when she's a good half a foot away she turns back. "I'll see you at home." Her voice had no emotion and that did it for Sam.

He screwed up big time. He has no clue how to fix things now. But how can he? Could she be lying to him? What if she actually did steal and broke into the assignment placement and put herself where she was to protect him, but, in reality, she was using it as a cover for her crime?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: How they became Goblins

At her home Eve was cutting a bell pepper for the vegetable stir fry she was making for dinner. She was still steaming from the fact that Sam had the nerve to accuse her of stealing! Especially from the Chitauri!

Eve has stolen anything in her life! And to have Sam accuse her of such a thing, she was now hoping that the next few years would go by quickly so she can leave as she doesn't want to live with someone who will accuse her of something that she didn't do.

Hearing the front door open Eve knew who was entering the home. "Hey," he says, "so...what's going on? Eve? Are you seriously not going to talk to me?"

"How did you become a Goblin?" She finally asks.

"What?"

She lets out a heavy sigh. "At school today, you said that you'd tell me how you and the others, minus Spider-Man, Thundra and M.J, has become Goblins."

"Right. I'll tell you once dinner is done cooking."

Really? Eve did make enough for the two of them but for all he knew she could've just made enough for her.

...

Sitting on the couch eating their stir fry Sam was finally tell Eve how he and his teammates got turned into Goblins.

"So...how did it happen?"

"Ir happened like this."

*Flashback*

"Your four are going to join me as my own little minions." Goblin states.

"I don't think so." Danny said back.

"Oh I wasn't giving you a choice. But If I need to separate you," Goblin snapped his fingers and the team was separated into little rooms. "Then it is done."

Danny:

Danny was meditating trying to find a way to get him and his friends out of their cells to fight the Goblin. That is until the Goblin came to him.

"What do you want?" Danny asked very calmly.

"Easy. You and your friends will join me."

"It was a rhetorical question." Danny replied. "But since you answered; no. We will not join you."

"Really? Because I heard that the Tiger girl is in love."

That bothered Danny a great deal but he didn't let it show. He was not one to interfere with his friends love lives. Especially if that person happens to be the very person he is in love with.

"What? You're not going to say anything? Well I might as tell you who she loves then." Danny stayed quite so he could control the anger and jealousy running through him. "The person she loves is Spider-Man!"

"Liar!" Danny attacked him. Danny and Ava have known each other for a long time. They always told each other when they had crushes; and Ava most certainly doesn't have a crush on Peter because she says that he is like Sam: Very immature. Even when they are heroes and not normal civilians.

"Oh, did I get the little magic kid angry?" Goblin teased. "Here this should help with that."

Green smoke started to fill in Danny's room and he screamed out as if he were in great pain. "White Tiger never loved you and she never will."

In his head Danny pictured him and Ava in Hawaii away from K'un L'un and SHIELD and everything that would stop them from being together.

Ava:

In her cell Ava had her ear up against the wall as she heard Danny screaming. "Danny?! Danny!" She pounded her fists on the wall trying to find a weak spot so she could save him.

"It won't work White Tiger. Iron Fist is under my control now."

"Not a chance Goblin! There is no way he'd ever be your servant!" She cried out.

"Oh? So you two tell each other everything then?"

"What's it to you?!"

"Well my dear it seems that Iron Fist hasn't told you everything. You see White Tiger he doesn't love you he loves someone else."

"And why should I care?"

"Because his girl is from the same place as he is. Don't you see? He will never return your feelings."

"Why should I care what his romantic feelings for me-Ahhhhh!" Just like Danny green gas started to pour into Ava'a cell turning her into a Green Goblin.

Luke:

"Ava? Danny? Are you two okay?" Luke shouted.

"They can't hear you." Luke turned around but didn't see anybody there; though he could smell something really bad.

Hearing a dink dink on the floor Luke looked down to see Goblin gas grenades on the floor. There smell made him cough.

"This is who you really are. Your friends will one day grow and get married except for you. You have no one!"

"That's...not...true." Luke passed out as his body mutated into that of a Goblin.

Sam:

"Can anyone hear me?" Sam screams. "Please? Anyone! Luke? Danny? Ava? Please, answer me!" He pounded on the wall.

"Hello there." Sam got goosebumps. "What? You're not going to answer me?" Goblin asks with fake hurt.

"What do you want?"

"I read up on you Nova. I know that you traveled with the Guardians before coming back to Earth."

"And what does that have to do with anything?!"

"I also read that you and this girl got to know each other while the Nova Corps base was attacked. I wondered who she was so I looked her up in a galaxy wide database. And guess what I found?"

"I don't want to hear it." Sam said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh? Do you like her? Well then this will devestate you- she got married."

Sam's heart broke. Did Eve really get married? Why wasn't he invited? She probably forgot about him. Besides it wasn't like that she liked him back, well in the way he likes her at least.

"I leave you to your thoughts." Leaving green filled his room turning him into a Goblin. But while he passed out he had a dream of him and Eve. Holding hands on a beach with engagement rings and she was giving him a smile.

*End flashback*

...

"Who was she?" Eve asks.

"Who?" Sam asks dumbfounded.

"The girl. The girl that got supposedly got married."

Crap. What can Sam do? Then he noticed how her tone was.

"You're still angry aren't you?" He puts his empty plate down.

"No duh!" She shouts. "I mean how can I not? You, you of all people, Sam, should know me well enough to know that I would never steal!" She storms to the kitchen counter.

"Then why are the Chitauri after you? Huh? Because that is the only reason I can think of!" He shouts back as he moves next to her.

"How am I supposed to know?" She turns to face him. "I didn't even know they were after me until this afternoon when you told me!"

"Do I? Do I really know you Eve? I mean we haven't seen each other for, what, five years? For all I know you could've changed so how am I supposed to believe that you don't steal?"

With their mouths a few centimeters apart Eve and Sam closed the gap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Taken

A/N: So this chapter takes place the same night where the last chapter ended.

Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Gamora and the others (minus Sam and Eve as they were at home.) were in the helicarrier's briefing room, without Fury present, which all were happy for, trying to figure why the Chitauri are after Eve.

"Could she have stolen something?" Spider-Man asks.

"Unlikely. If she had stolen something then we would've heard about it." Star-Lord replies.

"Crazy Captain over here has a point. Plus if she did steal why would she stay on Earth? She can go to any planet she wants, why would she pick this dump?" Rocket says.

"Earth is no dump. Besides we're getting off topic." Luke intervenes. He didn't want a fight to breakout between Peter and Rocket as Sam had told them about how they always fight every time they're around each other. "Why are the Chitauri after Eve?"

"Well maybe she has something that they want." Thundra offers.

"I thought we just went over this? Eve would never steal!" Rocket says again.

"Not what I mean." She mutters. "What I meant was she probably has something in her care that the Chitauri want."

"That could be it. But Eve practically left everything back home." Gamora says. "But when they attacked they would've seen that she didn't have anything from her home."

"Sam?" M.J offers.

"What about Sam?" Drax asks.

"Is it possible that the Chitauri are using Eve to get to Sam? I mean he did practically destroy their former leader, along with you guys of course."

The others let what Mary Jane had just said sink in. Could the Chitauri really be after Sam because he had destroyed their former leader? And Eve is just a pawn in this mess?

"Whoa!" They all shout as the helicarrier starts sliding to the left.

"What's going on?" M.J asks as she holds herself up using a chair.

"Don't know. But we should find out." Luke says.

Leaving the room they had decided to split up: Luke, Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Drax, Groot, Rocket, and Danny is one team. Thundra, Ava, Mary Jane and Gamora became a group. The guys took the left hall outside of the briefing room and the girls took the right.

...

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Gamora asks as she and the other girls wander around a room on the helicarrier. Apparently one of the side effects of Gamora being pregnant is a somewhat short-term memory loss.

"We're looking for anything or anyone that looks out-of-place." M.J answers. "Then maybe we can find out why the carrier is acting weird." The light green-skinned alien nods.

Searching around white smoke came from the ground and the girls passed out.

...

In another room Peter (Star-Lord) was trying to get his communicator to work so he could contact Gamora. But all he as been able to get was a green full of static.

"Hey, why do you keep trying to contact Gamora?" Spider-Man asks hanging up side down. "Is she 'special' to you?"

"Well we are teammates. And very close ones if that's what you mean."

"Are you kidding? Really Pete? Just 'very close teammates?'" Rocket says. "Your more than close if you got her carrying a child!"

"Wait," Spider-Man falls off of the ceiling. "Gamora's pregnant? With your kid?"

The half-human half-alien leader sighed heavily. "Yes she's pregnant. And because of her race she won't give birth for two to three years."

"Two or three years?!"

"That's why I keep trying to contact her. To make that she and the baby are safe but all I'm getting is static."

Before anyone could say anything else the alarm went off and the guys headed over to the girls since no one could get in touch with them.

...

The guys reached the room that the girls were in (thank Star-Lord for putting tracking devices in all of the communicators so the others could find each other if needed,) and saw no sign of them.

After a few more minutes the alarm died down and there only seemed to be a light layer of smoke or fog and Peter (Spider-Man) noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Picking it up Peter saw it was a light pink pearl bracelet that he had gotten for Mary Jane on their first year of dating.

"Who could take her?" Peter asks himself. Then realizes that the other girls were nowhere to be seen, or Mary Jane for that matter.

"Guys I found something. It's a note from the Chitauri. They took the girls and are..." Luke gulps.

"And are what? What are they planning next?" Drax asks.

"Eve. They're going after Eve." He finishes.

They all stand in shock not knowing what to say. The Chitauri have the girls? Why? They then remember that Eve is next and head back to warn her, or fight the Chitauri, or both. Which ever comes first.

...

In their home Eve and Sam were having a very heated make-out session as Sam had his shirt off and Eve was sitting on one of the counters. Moving his lips from hers Sam started to kiss her neck.

To the two of them they both felt like they were in paradise. Sam, who was shirtless, had his heart beating a million miles a minute. Eve, who was completely dressed but not in her disguise form, was moaning as Sam kept kissing her neck and her hands were running through his hair.

To Sam, who had his arms around her waist, and who's heart was going as fast as it was, was surprised that it hadn't stopped. Though to be fair his heart alwaysed pounded like this when he was around Eve.

"Uhhhh." She moans out. To Sam her voice was like a heavenly sound that he could never get tired of.

Boom.

Opening her eyes just a bit Eve had stopped enjoying the moment. "Sam,"

"Hmmm?"

"We...need to stop."

"Why?"

"I think someone's outside."

Sam stopped kissing her neck and looked at her. "Why do you think someone's outside?"

"I heard a boom that sounded like a crash coming from the back door."

Sam put his shirt back on, he was glad it was on the back of the couch, and went to investigate the noise with Eve at his side.

Opening the back door and stepping out, Sam looked around his surroundings and didn't see anything or anyone. Sam then turned his head to a mini bush as he heard a rustle coming from it.

"You okay Sam?"

"Fine." He closes his eyes tightly thinking he's going insane.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Eve?" Eve removed her hands from behind her to reveal his helmet. "Eve, why do you have my helmet?"

"I figured if someone was attacking you might need it. Besides you shouldn't even have it lying around or someone might actually steal it."

Eve handed Sam his helmet and he put it under his arm.

Then they attacked. The Chitauri.

"Sam!" Eve shouts.

"I got it." Sam puts the helmet on his head and transforms into Nova.

"Sam what do they want?" Eve asks Sam as she flies up to join him in the air.

"I don't know; but they mostly certainly aren't going to get it." He says.

*They're not going to get you.* He thinks.

Twenty minutes later Sam and Eve were fighting the Chitauri and couldn't see each other.

"Sam? Sam!" Eve screams. "Behind you!"

Turning around Sam saw a Chitauri solider holding a cylinder type object and got hit in the head and hit the ground- hard.

"Sam!" Eve screams as she struggles to get free.

"Eve?" Sam groans out. Looking up Sam saw Eve being held by her upper arms by two Chitauri soldiers. "Eve." He puts his hand up like he was going to blast the Chitauri, but his arm felt like lead and he dropped it and passed out. The last thing he heard was Eve shouting his name.

...

"Sam? Oh Sam time to get up or you'll be late for school." Spider-Man teases his friend.

Opening his groggy eyes the first thing Sam noticed was Peter (Spider-Man) over him. "Uh," he groans out. "What...what happened?"

"Don't know, just found you out cold. By the way where's Eve?" Luke says.

"Eve?" Sam asks confused.

Eve! Oh crap they didn't get her did they?

"Yeah, dude, Eve. Where is she? We need to warn her." Spider-Man says.

"Warn her? Warn her about what?"

Luke quickly explained that the helicarrier was attacked and the girls were taken.

"They have her. They attacked before you got here."

"'They?' They who?" Drax asks.

Then it hits them. No wonder, that when they first arrived, they couldn't find Eve. Why Sam was passed out in the backyard.

Because they took her.

They took her like they took the others.

The Chitauri took Eve.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Warehouse

In a dark alley late at night (probably around Midnight.) a noise, a faint noise, could be heard. Inside there were five girls. Three were in a net thing that was hanging from the ceiling. The other two were pounding on the glass of their capsules that they were being held in.

"Come on! Let us out!" The pink-purple haired teen shouted as she pounded on the glass. "You can't keep us here!"

"Oh, settle down child." A white tiger creäture says as she appears on the ground. "You'll be here for a long while. So I suggest that you get uses to the place. Your friends won't find you for a few days or weeks."

*No way.* Eve thinks to herself. *Sam will come. He will come a lot sooner than he thinks.*

"Why do you want us?" Gamora asks from her capsule.

"Easy. You all know that insufferable member of the Nova Corps."

Insufferable? Nova Corps member? Oh, he's talking about Sam.

"What does Sam have to do with this?" Gamora asks. "And why keep two of us in capsules and the other three in a net, hanging from the ceiling?"

"Easy. You my dear Gamora, was it? You're carrying a child and I am by no means a child murder-especially if that child hasn't been born yet. As for Eve here, she will lure that waste of a Nova here." He explains.

"And my other question?"

"When I went to get you I had not anticipated on you being with others and I most certainly couldn't leave witnesses, so I took them as well." He replies without any emotion.

He then stepped in front of Eve's capsule and looked at her; he didn't even care that she was giving him a death glare.

"Why?" Mary Jane wonders. "Why take us all when you only wanted Eve?"

"Easy." He says without looking away from the green-skinned alien teen. "If I had just taken her, who's to say that he would really come? So I took some more people that he cares about to make sure that he does come."

"Now my dear," he says to Eve. "Why don't you come with me? He doesn't care about you. Join me." Eve was still sending him a death glare. "Why must you spend your time and feelings on someone who doesn't return the affection?"

"Stop it! He does care about her!" Gamora shouts from her capsule.

"Enough!" He snaps at her before turning back to Eve. "He doesn't care for her in the same way that she does for him. I will give you by tomorrow at midnight to make up your mind."

*Could he be right? Could Sam really not like me the way I do him? Was our 'little' moment of passion just a thing of the moment? Would he really not have kissed me like he did if it were just us?* Eve thinks. *Could Sam only think of me as a friend?*

Eve sat down in her capsule and pulled her knees to her chest put her head down with her arms crossed over and cried. How could she have been so foolish? How could she have possibly thought that Sam liked her as more than a friend?

The alien teen heard on of the girl other girls saying her name but barely heard it as she was crying her heart out. How could she have been so foolish?

...

"Hey, Gamora, mind telling us why Eve won't answer us?" Mary Jane asks.

"Her race is hard to understand. If they are told that the person they love doesn't feel the same then they cry. They will cry their hearts out and sometimes cry themselves to death."

"Well, why won't she stop? It's clear that Sam and her have a thing for each other." Ava says.

"That might be true Ava; but Eve doesn't know that. And I hope Sam and the others get here soon. Eve needs to realize-" White gas started to come into Gamora's capsule and she passed out before she could finish.

"Gamora!" Mary Jane, Ava and Thundra shout before they pass out as well.

Lifting her head Eve saw that the other girls were unconscious. Had she cried so long that they fell asleep?

"Good, you're awake." The white tiger alien from earlier says.

"What do you want?" Eve spat.

"I want you to join me."

"Never!"

"Oh? Perhaps I didn't make myself clear: Join us or your little protecty won't live."

"I thought you gave me until tomorrow at midnight?"

"I did. I'm just letting you know what will happen if you don't." He says coolly. "If you do your protecty won't get hurt but if you don't...well lets see how you deal with his death for the rest of your life."

As he walked away Eve cried some more. What could she do? She most certainly didn't want to join him. But if she didn't Sam would die. Looking her options straight in the face Eve knew what to do.

"Wait," she calls out.

"Yes?" He turns back.

"I've made up my mind. I'll join you." The white tiger got an evil grin across his lips.

Oh this is going to be good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Not true

Sam and the others were on the tri-carrier trying to find the girls. Sam was pacing back and forth. Where was Eve? The Chitauri took her, and the other girls, but where did they take them?

Were they in space? Were they hurt or have severe injuries? Were they...dead? Sam gulped and shuddered at that thought. If they were dead he knew that him and the other guys would ballistic- especially Star-Lord since the new Chitauri leader would have killed Gamora and their child.

"I found them!" Peter (Spider-Man) exclaimed.

"I am Groot." Groot says.

"I agree. Where are they?" Drax says.

"Let me zoom in...and...they're in a warehouse near the docks in Brooklyn?!"

"Brooklyn?" Star-Lord says with surprise. "You sure kid?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. Let's go get them."

...

The eight males arrived at the warehouse that Spider-Man had located them. He was triple checking since Star-Lord had some douts. The space captain also wondered why they would be brought to a warehouse; what could a warehouse cover that another place couldn't?

...

Inside the eight males were kinda taken aback. Everything was dark. How could they tell where the girls were?

Out of nowhere the lights suddenly came on. Sam clinched his fists even harder. Whoever they were dealing with- he knew this couldn't end well.

Looking around with the light on the guys, not including Sam who was trying to figure out who was controlling the Chitauri around, looked around and saw Gamora in the capsule and the girls hanging from the ceiling in a net.

"Gamora!" Star-Lord shouted and ran to her capsule. He pounded his fist on the glass but it wasn't breaking.

"Thundra/ Mary Jane/ Ava!" Spider-Man, Iron Fist and Power-Man shout as they see their girlfriends hanging from the ceiling inside of a net.

"I am Groot?" Groot questions.

"Groot's right." Rocket agrees. "Why are there two capsules, when Gamora's in one, and three are hanging from the ceiling? Where's Eve?"

Eve! Sam whips his head around and realizes they're right. Gamora was in a capsule and the other girls were in a net. But where was Eve? Could they have let her go?

"Ah. I was wondering when the rest of our company would get here." Looking at the cat walk to the far right of the warehouse a white tiger alien stepped out from the shadows.

"Titus." Sam greets out through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Nova. Looking for something? Or rather someone?" Titus taunts.

"Where is she?" He greets out again.

A girl with fair skin, red-brown hair, wearing a black pants, black boots, a black tank top that reached just the top of her navel, a black vest over the tank top, black bracelets that were wrapped around her wrists like a hand would, and a a robin like mask from Batman.

Who the was she and where was Eve?

"Vee. Be a dear and take them out will you?" Titus orders.

"No one is going down." Star-Lord says.

"Oh really?" Titus raised an eyebrow. "Vee, take them down."

Minutes later Vee had all of the guys, minus Sam, in a pile and took them down quickly.

Sam had thought that she, and her fighting style, was familiar, but how?

Standing across from each other Sam and Vee took a fighting stance than began fighting. Then it all started to make since when she started to hit him. Why she looked familiar, why her fighting style looked familiar.

"Eve," he whispers. "Is it really you?"

"Why do you care?" She spat.

Before he could utter another word he had hit the cement ground with a hard thud.

"Good work Eve." Titus says coming to stand next to her as she stood over Sam's unmoving body.

"What now?"

"Take the guys and put them on the ship."

"What about the girls?"

"Oh, I'll take care of them."

Eve did has she was told and dragged each of the males to the ship. Sam was the last one and, unlike the others, when she went to put him on the ship she had placed his arm around her shoulders and her other hand around his waist.

"I'm so sorry Sam. If only you knew why." She whispered as a tear left her eye.

...

Waking up Sam placed a hand on his helmet covered head that was pounding.

*Ugh. What happened?* Sam thought until he remembered what happened. He was fighting Eve. Eve, who know works for Titus.

Looking up Sam saw Eve in her natural form. Still wearing the black clothes she had when they fought minus the mask. And Titus. Great. Could this get any more worse? Slightly turning her head Eve saw that Sam was awake.

"So," she says with bitterness in her voice.

"Eve, what's going on? Why are you working for Titus?" He asks tries to move forward to hold her shoulders but was shocked- literally. A light blue electric cage appeared around him. "What, what is this?"

"Nothing of your concern." Titus says with little emotion. "Eve, take Samuel to his cell."

Nodding Eve presses a button on a small hand held remote that made the cage around Nova Corps member to disappear. She put his hands behind his back and lead him away.

...

Ten minutes later Sam and Eve were in a hallway that was near the cells. "Can you tell me what's going on now?" Sam says with some edge in his voice. Eve said nothing. "Really? It's going to be like that?"

Arriving in front of a cell Eve took off his helmet and put him in the cell. Turning around, after being shoved in, Sam gave Eve a glare, that was hard for him to give her because it made his heart ache as he was giving it to her.

"I will return later tonight." She says without any emotion as she locked the cell. "We can talk then."

When she walked away Sam ran up to his cells bars and stared at her. How could she have done that? How could she just turn his back on him?

Even though he was out of ear shot Sam still had one more thing to say. "Don't bother." He then went to the bed that was set up in the small room. Placed his head on the pillow and feel asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Now he knows

It was only a few short hours later since Eve had placed him in this cell. And Sam hated it. He had only woken up thirty minutes ago and was thinking of how the girl that he loves was now working for the enemy.

Sam place his head against the as he was sitting parallel to the bed and began to think to himself.

*Has Eve been working for the Chitauri and Titus the whole time? Did our kiss mean nothing to her? Was the kiss a thing of the moment for her and she really wouldn't have done that?* he thinks. *I thought she cared about me. Guess I was wrong.*

"Sam," he heard. Turning his head to face the door to his cell he saw Eve. "Sam, I'm so glad that you're awake." She says with happiness in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" He spat with anger.

"I told you earlier that I was going to come back later tonight; so here I am."

Sam snapped his head to the other side. Why did he forget that?

"Why are you really here?" Tears were gathering in his eyes.

"I came here to tell you why I joined Titus."

Turning his head back to face her he saw that she really did want to talk. And it seems like she didn't notice the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Talk." He says holding back his emotions.

...

Sam now stood in front of Eve as she had just finished telling him way she joined Titus.

"He-he threatened to hurt me?" Sam says with new-found sorrow.

Eve nods. "I couldn't let him hurt you. I was practically forced into joining."

"You didn't have to. Once we freed you you could have told us and we-"

"No Sam," Eve shakes her head back and forth. "Titus would've most likely gotten to you before you-or any of us for that matter-could react."

Eve put her head down and had tears going down her face. "Hey," Sam says as he pulls Eve close - or as close as he could with the metal bars in his way; and Eve puts her hands on his chest.

"Hey," he says again. "Calm down Eve. It'll be alright."

"How? How can everything be alright?" She says through her tears.

*How can you still care for me?* She thinks.

"I have to go Sam." She says as she steps back from him.

"Why?"

"If I don't then Titus will get suspicious if I'm not back soon."

"But-" Eve cut him off with a kiss which the Hispanic teen gladly returned. Breaking away Sam saw an emotion in Eve's eyes that he couldn't place-especially since the emotion seemed to pop up in her eyes when she looked at him. Eve walked away and Sam watched her with a heavy heart.

As she both Eve and Sam felt like a part them went missing.

"Come back soon." Sam whispers to himself. "We will find a way out of this."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Jail break/ Torn apart

Eve was at Titus' side freaking out on the inside. Did Titus know that she went to Sam, and he (Sam) now knows that she didn't have a choice? Did she place Sam endanger when she visited him?

To those she did not know. But what she did was that when Titus found out there will be blood.

And hopefully. She thinks. Hopefully that blood won't be Sam's.

...

Back in the jail area all members of team Ultimate and Guardians of the Galaxy were awake and trying to find a way to stop Titus and save Eve.

"What do we do? Most of our solutions involve blowing this ship up." Gamora informs.

"Good point." Star-Lord agrees. "But there has to be another solution. There has to be."

"I don't care what we do." Rocket chimes in. "But I'm kind of hoping to blow this thing up. What?" Everyone was glaring at him for wanting to blow the ship up.

Well all except for Sam who was pacing back and forth in his cell. "I got it!" He says snapping his fingers.

"Care to clue us in?" Both Peter's say.

"Right." Every one stood in front of their cells listening to Sam's idea on how to escape and to make sure Eve is also safe.

"Kid," Rocket says, "your plan is so crazy it might just work."

Sam had smirk on his face about his mentor. Never start talking about explosives with Rocket around because that then becomes his answer for everything.

...

In the control/ main room Eve stood nervously at Titus' side. So when he finally said her name she's startled.

"Yes?" She whispers.

"I need you to do something for me."

Eve gulped. "Okay...what is it?"

...

Boom!

That was the noise that the doors to the control room made when Nova had bursts them open.

"Anyone miss me?" He asks smirking. The others had followed in after Sam. Eve had a small relieved smile on her face as she saw that they, mostly Sam, were okay.

"Hardly." Titus replies.

"It was rhetorical."

"Eve!" Titus shouts snapping his head towards her. "Take them down!"

Eve was torn. How could she hurt them? But at the same time she didn't want to double cross Titus and he goes after Sam.

*Come on Eve,* Sam thinks. *I know you need to shoot me. It's the only way.*

And that's what she did. She loading a rifle type thing and shot at them. Only it didn't shoot bullets it shot lasers.

"Chitauri!" Titus roars. "Attack!"

...

After the battle Everyone was standing on a rooftop. Sam was standing behind the edge waiting for Eve as the others were cheering behind him.

"Come on Nova," Spider-Man tells him, "you should be happy. We defeated Hepatitis."

Sam rolled his eyes at Peter's lame joke. He was looking at the explosion of the ship they had destroyed and waiting for Eve to come out.

She finally did twenty minutes later.

"Sam!" She shouted in delight.

Sam looked up and saw here coming and a smile lit up his face.

Eve was now floating in front of Sam. "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey."

They held each others hands and smiled at each other until Eve frowned and Sam asked her what was wrong into which she replied that she had to go back.

"Why?"

Before she could answer the heard a rumble coming from the sky and the ship was now a whole lot bigger and longer than the ship they had just destroyed.

"We can fight Titus!" Sam suggests. "You don't have to-"

"Yes. I do Sam." She replies with sadness in her voice. "He threatened to hurt you; and I care about you too much to let you get hurt."

Before he could say something Eve kissed him to which the Hispanic teen quickly returned.

"Goodbye Sam." Eve says as she breaks off the kiss and flies away.

"Goodbye." He whispers then quickly adds. "I will find you Eve. No matter what."

...

Back on the ship Eve was behind Titus nervous about what he was going to do. Then out of no where Titus turned around and slapped her across the face that caused her to fall.

"That's for betraying me!" He growls. "Let's see how well your Nova can find you. Guards take to a 'special' cell."

Being dragged away Eve wondered what a 'special' cell was and what was going to happen to her now.


End file.
